


The Teddy Bears' Picnic

by ramonehilton



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, References to Drugs, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonehilton/pseuds/ramonehilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-финал.<br/>Эллиот отчаянно ищет ответы на вопросы, возникшие впоследствии взлома. Когда он наконец находит Тайрелла, то в намного худшем состоянии, чем Эллиот надеялся. Сможет ли Тайрелл пролить свет на события последних дней или в итоге у них будет больше вопросов, чем изначально требовалось ответов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bears' Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Teddy Bears' Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765820) by [purplepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepie/pseuds/purplepie). 



В дверь снова постучали, и Эллиот испуганно замер, пытаясь понять, какие у него вообще есть варианты. Однако, он сразу же вдруг решил, что единственным человеком, которого он действительно был бы рад увидеть по ту сторону двери, был Тайрелл.  
Эллиот уже несколько секунд нерешительно расхаживал по комнате, когда стук прекратился. Блядь. Сейчас или никогда. Хочет ли он знать, кто за дверью? Но что, если это была Дарлин или, еще хуже, Анджела? Он был не в состоянии объяснить им что-либо. А что, если это была Джоанна? Он испытывал какой-то суеверный страх, что ее слова были чем-то вроде угрозы. Она нагоняла на Эллиота вдвое больше жути, чем её муж. Еще она определённо знала, где он живёт. Вот блядь.  
Впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся в машине Тайрелла, Эллиот был готов сорваться в истерику, но он чертовски устал. Не слишком хорошо ощущая собственное тело, он метнулся вперёд и распахнул дверь. Прямо у его ног лежал некто без малейших признаков жизни. Эллиот застыл — его мозг лихорадочно выдавал всё новые вопросы, голова закружилась, он почувствовал подступающую тошноту.  
Первая хоть сколько-то адекватная мысль выбила из него дух: бледной, бесчувственной фигурой перед ним был Тайрелл. Пока он, как мог осторожно, поднимал и втаскивал Тайрелла в квартиру, Эллиот почувствовал, как накатывают волнами сначала облегчение, затем страх и напоследок еще больше паники.  
Несмотря на немаленькую разницу в весе, он всё-таки умудрился втащить Тайрелла на кровать. Впервые он тщательно вгляделся в его облик. К его величайшему облегчению, мужчина был цел и невредим: никаких порезов, синяков или внешних признаков физического насилия. Хорошо. Тем не менее, он был бледен — еще бледнее, чем обычно — под глазами Тайрелла залегли тёмные круги, а на лбу выступила испарина. Не так уж и хорошо. Эллиот нерешительно нащупал его пульс и не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, когда почувствовал спокойное ровное сердцебиение. Он с тревогой осознал, что, всё-таки, Тайрелл был холоден как лёд и поспешно укутал его в стёганое одеяло. Убедившись, что Тайреллу ничего не угрожает, Эллиот стал думать, что делать дальше и как избавиться от чувства разочарования, что он все еще не может ответить и на половину своих собственных вопросов.  
«Стоп. Это странно. Это ведь странно, да? Ты тоже так думаешь?» — он усмехнулся, когда понял, что был настолько погружен в себя, что упустил из виду красный воздушный шарик, привязанный к правому запястью Тайрелла. И честно говоря, учитывая все, что происходило прямо сейчас, красный воздушный шарик вовсе не казался ему таким уж странным. Но Эллиот подозревал, что должен бы. Отвязав его от запястья Тайрелла, он поднёс шарик к лицу. Не слишком уверенный насчёт того, что он должен сделать с ним, Эллиот нерешительно понюхал его и снова рассмеялся. Ничто больше не имело смысла. Всё, что происходило было настолько ненормально, что Эллиот не мог и представить, что делал бы нормальный человек, окажись он на его месте. Эта мысль, странным образом, отчасти вернула его уверенность в собственной вменяемости и подтолкнула к действиям. Решив, что он будет делать то, что подсказывает его интуиция, он взял нож с кухонного стола и лопнул шарик. Ничего не произошло. Впрочем, он и сам не знал, чего ожидал. Возможно, надеялся, что шум разбудит Тайрелла.  
Он быстро проверил, не нуждается ли Тайрелл в медицинской помощи, но проверка пульса и дыхания убедили его, что всё в порядке. По крайней мере сейчас. Он сомневался, стоит ли ему связываться с Джоанной; разумеется, она была взволнована исчезновением Тайрелла. Эллиот вздрогнул, стоило ему вспомнить их тревожный разговор, и быстро решил, что не хотел бы идти этим путём. Кроме того, он знал, что он не получит никаких ответов, но именно они и были нужны ему больше всего. Он подумал, что Тайрелл, должно быть, был оставлен перед его дверью не просто так, что какая-то всезнающая часть вселенной принесла его сюда. Смог бы здравомыслящий человек разглядеть тоже самое? Эллиот не знал.  
Ошеломленный очередной волной отчаяния, Эллиот взял Тайрелла за запястье и начал трясти его. Сначала нежно и осторожно, затем все более грубо и решительно, в надежде, что мужчина начнёт шевелиться. Пощечина. Нежный удар по лицу Тайрелла, затем другой, более грубый. Еще несколько пощечин, прежде чем Эллиот резко остановился, прерывисто вздохнув. Чувство вины захлестнуло его, когда щёки Тайрелла покрылись багровыми пятнами. Тем не менее, мужчина даже не шелохнулся, и Эллиот снова задумался, не нужно ли ему в больницу. Уговаривая себя подождать еще час, прежде чем искать помощь, Эллиот смирился с тем, что ему придется быть терпеливым. Он наклонился, чтобы еще раз проверить пульс, температуру его кожи – он, к счастью, был уже теплее — и нежно убрал волосы со лба Тайрелла в качестве своеобразного извинения за пощечины.  
Вместо обычного страха и неловкости, которые он прежде чувствовал по отношению к мужчине, Эллиот внезапно обнаружил, что чувствует жалость и странную потребность дать Тайреллу знать, что он не один. Не желая держать его за руку — это все-таки было слишком интимно — Эллиот неловко уселся на кровать рядом с ним и мягко опустил руку на его плечо. Было странно видеть его таким. Во сне его лицо было расслабленным, безмятежным, невинным. Его привычная аура высокомерия рассеялась, и Эллиот не мог видеть светлых голубых глаз, в которых кружили вихрь жажда власти, голод и абсолютное сумасшествие. Несмотря на это, даже такой уязвимый, Тайрелл все ещё владел вниманием Эллиота, и он не мог преодолеть этого. Он снова убрал волосы со лба Тайрелла и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить свои разбушевавшиеся мысли.  
Довольно скоро тяжелый стон вырвал его из полусна, и он моментально сфокусировал взгляд на лежащем рядом мужчине.  
Тайрелл медленно ворочался, мучительное выражение искажало его лицо, он, казалось, безуспешно пытался открыть глаза. Эллиот мгновенно скатился с кровати и присел на полу, так что его лицо оказалось на уровне глаз Тайрелла.  
— Все в порядке, ты в безопасности. Это Эллиот. Я здесь. Тай… — Эллиот прервался, когда с Тайрелл со стоном открыл глаза. Подёрнутые дымкой, налитые кровью —, но не менее поразительно голубые — глаза встретили взгляд Эллиота, и на мгновение показалось, что время замерло. Эллиот, наконец выпав из забытья, собирался спросить Тайрелла, в порядке ли он, когда мужчина вдруг резко перекатился к краю кровати и бесшумно закашлялся, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Блядь.  
Эллиот бросился на кухню, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку миску, и вернувшись, подставил ее под голову Тайрелла.  
Несколько долгих и наполненных болезненными звуками минут Тайрелла продолжало безрезультатно тошнить. Эллиот неловко держал его челку и мягко гладил его по спине.  
Наконец, он закончил и смог осторожно сесть, спиной облокачиваясь о стену.  
Эллиот, вспоминая как раньше его отец заботился о нем, когда он был болен, тихонько отошел, чтобы набрать стакан воды и намочить полотенце.  
Тайрелл отшатнулся, когда Эллиот положил холодное влажное полотенце на его голову, но с благодарностью принял воду. Эллиот обеспокоенно заметил, что Тайрелл дышит с трудом.  
— Просто дыши… медленно… вдох, — Тайррел прервал его невнятными словами, которых Эллиот не смог разобрать, подозревая, что они вовсе не на английском.  
— Тайрелл, я не понимаю, что ты говоришь. Просто дыши, не говори ничего.  
Бормотание Тайрелла прекратилось, и он, казалось, смог успокоиться.  
Спустя целую вечность — так показалось Эллиоту — Тайрелл снова открыл глаза, и Эллиот с облегчением обнаружил, что взгляд Тайрелла больше не расплывчатый и безумный. Его всё ещё трясло, и он выглядел нездорово, но теперь понимал, где находится.  
Эллиот не расслышал тихий и хриплый голос Тайрелла с первого раза, но во второй раз слова были слышны даже слишком громко и отчетливо.  
— Эллиот… мы сделали это?


End file.
